The proposed MARC U*STAR Program represents a continuation of the efforts by St. Mary's University to become a significant producer of underrepresented minority biomedical research scientists. The institutional long-term goal for the Program is to increase the number of underrepresented minority students majoring in biology, chemistry/biochemistry, biophysics, mathematics, and engineering, who enter and complete doctoral research programs in the biomedical sciences. In order to achieve this goal, the following specific aims have been established for the proposed funding period: (1) Increase participation in MARC activities by all student students from MARC departments; (2) Engage Freshman and Sophomores across the participating departments in a comprehensive PreMARC program; (3) Ensure continued success of existing training program by implementing academic enhancements, providing research training and guided discovery, and developing professional skills; and (4) Execute a rigorous evaluation effort to optimize the existing program and determine effective strategies that will effect and disseminate a model for institutionalization of our very successful training program. Proposed activities include providing trainees with a rigorous science curriculum, performing academic year research, arranging summer research experiences at research- intensive institutions for trainees, conducting a biomedical research workshop and seminar series, and arranging trainee attendance at scientific meetings. Ten trainees per year are expected to be appointed to two-year appointments, beginning their junior year. Intended trainee outcomes include: improved reflective reading, critical thinking, and technical writing skills; improved communication and disciplinary socialization skills; increased appreciation for mentorship (both as a mentee and as a mentor to other students) and for service to the community; enhanced understanding of scientific research and the rigors of graduate school; and increased self-efficacy and sense of belonging ? the culmination of which will help them to become more competitive in gaining acceptance into, and completing Ph.D.-granting programs in the biomedical sciences.Students participating in this training program will be qualified to pursue doctoral studies in chemistry, biochemistry, biophysics, cell and molecular biology, physiology, microbiology, epidemiology, and other biomedical sciences.